


Seeking One's Home

by Stargazer_32557038



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blackwatch Era, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dark Past, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Sparring, also Gabe has a cat, i'm probably making my own canon ayy, story line Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_32557038/pseuds/Stargazer_32557038
Summary: The first thing that Zoe came to know from early on in her life was prison bars. She never knew who she was, what she was, or who she was supposed to be. She was no one.Until a violet dragon visited her.Several years later, she will come to meet her new family, lose it, and then find it again.





	Seeking One's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is super self-indulgent, so I won't be bummed out if nobody read it lmao, I actually wasn't even planning on uploading it but oh well. It's fanfiction, so I can technically write whatever I want, right...? I just wanted to write something about my otp which is McGenji and then this idea came to me with my OC and it just...escalated from there.
> 
> Anyways, uh...yeah.
> 
> (I really shouldn't have started writing this, I already have another multi-chap fic to write, I cri)

February

Zoe was positioned to the outskirts of Hanamura, in a cheap motel, when the attack commenced.

It was nighttime, just a couple of hours after midnight when a bright light invaded through the window and lighted up the room. She woke up with a start, jerking forward, her first movement towards her Naginata that was placed against the wall right next to her.

She quickly ran to the window and pushed the curtains away, cursing as she took in the spectacle outside. Flashes of bullets and explosions had engulfed the night sky, havoc breaking out.

In swift moves, she placed on her black knee-length coat, tied her short, brown hair in a small ponytail, slung her bag over her shoulders, securing it tightly on her back, and tied her black band over her mouth, hiding the bottom half of her face. Then, she opened the window, easily jumping down on the pavement below without making much noise, her prosthetic legs aiding her in taking all the strain from the fall, only slightly stumbling.

She ran from street to street, market to market, making sure that she got every civilian into safety, away from the crossfire, as well as eliminating any wandering Talon agent that she came across.

She had been traveling for quite a while, but only quite recently had she learned that Talon had infiltrated and spread over Hanamura like a plague. Her objective was to eliminate the threat without getting noticed, to cleanse this sacred place of its virus, but as she briefly glanced up at the sky again, she realized that someone had decided to oppose the Talon agents with much less secrecy.

Who was stupid enough to do that, though? The sudden attack in the middle of the night was, in fact, a smart move, but Talon was nothing but persistent and many in numbers.

A bullet flew right past her, grazing her shoulder as she ducked to the right. She sprinted forward, upper body hunched low as she swung at her attacker. The agent dodged to the left quite clumsily. She seized the opportunity and as she circled her Naginata, she aimed it towards the Talon agent’s neck—

She stopped her attack, blade merely inches apart from the agent’s neck as her eyes caught a peculiar logo on the upper side of his bicep.

_Overwatch._

“You with Overwatch?” she asked— more like demanded from the poor guy, as he was visibly shaking.

“B-Blackwatch…p-please don’t kill me.” The guy begged, voice shaking.

She let out a dejected sigh and withdrew her Naginata from his neck, staring down at him.

“You are foolish to think that this attack is going to work against Talon. Retreat and return to base while you still can.” She stated and turned away from him, walking towards the heart of the fire.

“W-Wait! If you’re not with Talon, who— who are you?”

She slightly paused and glanced over her shoulder, “Just make sure you get back safely.”

And with that, she sprinted away, climbing up on the roof of the buildings, wanting to get a better visual of what was happening. As her eyes were scanning the streets down below, from the corner of her eye she caught a red blur and immediately tensed.

It was almost too fast for the naked, human eye to see, but as it seemed to come to a stop, her eyes widened as she studied the…half-human and half-cyborg? Since when did Talon acquire such dangerous agents?

She paid close attention as another agent dressed in black leather with two shotguns came to stand next to the half cyborg-human. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the familiar Overwatch logo on his shoulder.

Or should she say _Blackwatch._

Them and their selfish actions would get every innocent civilian caught in the crossfire and killed. Normally, she wouldn’t be opposed with Blackwatch— hell, she would even congratulate them as they weren’t afraid to do the dirty work and eliminate the scum from the face of the earth, but when it comes to civilian lives in danger? That crosses the line.

But no matter how much they angered her, she wouldn’t cause any more havoc than there already was and challenge them, that was the last thing she needed right now.

She back away and jumped from roof to roof, occasionally dropping down and cutting down any Talon agents her eye caught. Currently, she was away from the major fight, finding herself towards the outskirts again, when she heard the high-pitched sound of something charging up.

Her head snapped to the left, eyes widening as she gaped at the huge android, as tall as a six-storied building. Her eyes trailed towards the purple beam that was charging up in the center of its chest plate. Its power-up was almost finished and as she glanced towards where it was directed, she frowned when she didn’t see anything but abandoned houses.

As a matter of fact, she did know that these houses the gun was directed at were indeed abandoned, so it made no sense for it to be directing its weapon there. Then, as she was about to take down the android, she noticed it. A faint shuffling, rapid rising and falling of black leathered armor.

Turning her attention towards the Blackwatch agent, as she realized, she noticed that he was heavily injured, bleeding profusely from his amputated left arm and as she jumped to the closest house’s roof, her chest tightened painfully as she noticed his tired smile. He was mouthing words, although she couldn’t hear him, but if she had to guess, he was probably communicating with someone through the coms and was holding with his remaining hand a black…cowboy hat tight to his chest.

If he was communicating with someone, then they would surely come to his aid, so she didn’t need to intervene. Either way, there could be helpless civilians that might need her help, but no one seemed to come.

The Blackwatch agent closed his eyes and she cursed as she heard the android let out an immense high-pitched sound, purple filling her vision.

Her body moved on its own as she ran and jumped down, crouching next to the Blackwatch agent. She leaned in and placed him over her shoulder, slightly straining to stand up from the added weight. With a frustrated cry, she willed her legs to move and started running away just as the beam went off and evaporated everything in its wake.

She was thrown off her feet, dropping the guy to the ground and groaned as something was embedded into her left bicep. She glanced down and grabbed the sharp piece of glass sticking out of her upper arm and pulled it out, painfully gritting her teeth. Then, she glanced around and her eyes fell upon the body lying a few feet from away from her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —“

She grabbed her Naginata that was thankfully next to her and moved to the Blackwatch agent. She placed her two fingers to the side of his neck, just under his chin, searching for a pulse. She let out a sigh as she found it, but it was very weak. If she didn’t treat him immediately, he would die from blood loss.

She hoisted him over her shoulder again and started running as fast as she could towards the thick woods, where she had set up camp just before she had settled down in Hanamura, in case of an emergency.

As soon as she arrived, she laid the Blackwatch agent down and got into work. She opened her bag and grabbed her med-kit box, pulling out a small blowtorch. She lighted it up and glanced down at the peaceful face of the Blackwatch agent.

She muttered an apology and held him down with her left hand and with her right started burning the fresh injury if his amputated arm. As she predicted, the immense and burning pain woke him up screaming and thrashing around as she struggled to keep him down.

He stared at her with hazy eyes, full of fear and panic, but soon he went back under, probably from the pain. She heavily sighed and after a few moments, turned the blowtorch off and grabbed a set of bandages from the med-kit. She started rolling it around his now burned injury and once she had fastened it tight, she hunched over, gagging from the burning smell of flesh.

After a while of taking deep and calming breaths, she slowly attended to her own injuries. When she was done, she positioned herself to the tree across from the Blackwatch agent that was sleeping and allowed herself an hour or two of rest.

She would need it.

 

 

February

When Zoe woke again, two and a half hours later, the sun was slowly rising from behind the hilltops, bathing them with morning light. As predicted the Blackwatch agent was still asleep. It worked to her benefit, though, it was yet still too early to be dealing with his outburst, which would surely come as soon as he was to wake up.

As she slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbing her Naginata, she crouched next to the unconscious agent and hoisted him yet again over her right shoulder.

Something light fell down against the grass and with an amused chuckle, she slowly crouched down and picked up the black cowboy hat. She had absolutely no idea how the hat had managed to tag along with them, but she didn’t mind much as she placed it on her head.

She started walking to the opposite direction of Hanamura, as far away as possible from the imminent threat, hoping that she could find refuge into an abandoned house.

She walked for what seemed like hours and had to occasionally take a few minute breaks. The guy wasn’t overweight or anything, but probably that leathered armor and the metal spurs on his boots were very heavy.

After a long while, she came across a clearing and felt like a weight was lifted off her chest as she took in the small village. She walked towards the closest motel, but before she stepped in, she laid the agent down and took off her coat, pulling it over his shoulders, hopefully covering whatever was needed.

She quickly walked in, exchanges pleasantries with the receptionist, which was a really old lady (thank god for that) and after having arranged a room, she swiftly took the unconscious agent in her arms and walked as fast as she could upstairs to their room without getting noticed. Thankfully, this motel seemed to be almost deserted, so no one saw her.

As soon as she walked into the room, she locked the door behind her and placed the agent on the one bed. She placed down her bag and her Naginata on the couch and walked back to the agent, checking him for any infection or fever. Thankfully, he had neither and the injury looked like it was going to heal up nicely, although he was no expert, so she wasn’t sure.

At least he was alive, which was something.

She moved with sluggish moves to the small dining table and sat down, burying her face into her hands. Now that all the adrenaline left her body and she could truly rest, she felt the exhaustion seeping into her bones and body. Pulling down the band that was covering half her face, she let out a shaky breath.

But she also couldn’t help but groan and bang her head against the table below as she thought over what she had done. She had literally kidnapped a member of Blackwatch from the battlefield. Her only hope was that nobody had seen her, but what she did might have taken the top of idiotic things she has done.

She didn’t know what had taken over her body at that moment and decided to rescue the Blackwatch agent and take him away. She could have left him and maybe his teammates would have come in time to save him.

Maybe, but knew that she couldn’t take that risk. She couldn’t sit by and let the guy die.

Perhaps it was also because she…had seen a small part of herself in him, at that very moment. Perhaps she sympathized with him, felt his pain.

Shaking her head, she stood up, walked to the couch and sat down, tugging the cowboy hat low over her face.

What she needed now was some real rest and hoped for the best.

 

 

February

When she woke up again, the first thing she heard was a pained groan that wasn’t her own. She slightly lifted the cowboy hat and peered at the guy that was slowly regaining consciousness on the bed.

_About damn time_ , she thought as she tidied her band over her face again, stretched her arms at either side, placing them over the back of the couch, crossing her right leg over her left, staring at the now half-awake guy.

“Wh…what the fuck…?” the guy glanced around, his eyes stopping on her, squinting to see, “Genji, that you?”

She slightly cocked her head to the side, “Sorry, no Genji here, big boy, only me.”

At her response, the guy became alert, eyes widening as realization dawned clearly on his face. He started glancing left and right, probably trying to figure out where he was and when he was satisfied, turned towards her with narrowed eyes.

“Well, I reckon this ain’t too bad, considerin’ I was dyin’ an’ all, but it definitely is a surprise. So, care to share who you might be, miss?”

A grin formed on her face as the guy was clearly displeased about her wearing his hat, but he was smart enough to know that he was in no position to be challenging her.

“Who I am is none of your concern really, as we aren’t going to be seeing each other for much longer. You can call me Savior if you want though, ‘cause that’s apparently what I am to you,” she nodded towards his amputated arm, “aren’t I?”

He only had a second of confusion before he glanced down, eyes widening as gaped at his missing arm.

“So, it wasn’t a dream, huh…”

“I’m afraid not— I’m sorry for any discomfort, but I did whatever I could and you must know that I’m no expert, cowboy.” She stated with a wave of her hand.

“Jesse.”

She blinked, turning her head towards him. “What?”

“The name’s Jesse, miss, not cowboy.”

His honest, piercing look in his eyes was unnerving her. Why was he giving his name away so easily? Wasn’t he supposed to be in one of the top-secret organizations?

“Well, then, _Jesse_ , you’ll have to forgive me for my crude choice of words, but I would like to comment on the complete, and utter, dumb as shit plan of attack on the Talon agents located in Hanamura. Seriously, what was Blackwatch thinking? Risking all of the civilians’ lives like that? Aren’t you supposed to be protecting them?” by the time she was over, she had straightened up in her seat and was glaring at Jesse, slightly panting.

She gritted her teeth and turned her head away. There she goes again, letting her emotions get the best of her. One day it would be her downfall, for sure, but not anytime soon.

Abruptly, she walked towards him. He visibly tensed up as she came closer and stopped by the bed, looking down at him. She took the cowboy hat off her head and placed it gently on his. Then, she turned around, went around the room to pick her bag and her Naginata and walked towards the door.

“I have paid this room for one more night and then you’ll have to leave, but I guess you’ll be in a pretty good shape to walk. I have left a roll of bandages on the bathroom, in case you want to change that, ‘cause if you leave it long enough it might get infected, but I think you’ll manage,” she briefly turned towards him and tipped the air like she was wearing a hat, “travel safe, cowboy.”

“Wait!”

Her hand paused on the door handle but did not turn around and kept facing the door.

“I just, uh, I just wanna know why, is all, oh Savior of mine.”

She contemplated the question, thinking it over before answering.

“Because at that moment I saw myself in you,” she turned the handle and opened the door, pausing before she stepped entirely out, “and the name’s Zoe.”

And with that, she closed the door behind her and made her way downstairs and out of the motel.

Her next destination was Germany.

 

 

February

Jesse gaped, blinking once, twice as the door closed, leaving him all alone in the room.

“Well, alrighty then.” He said out loud to himself.

Then, a frown marred his features, clenched his jaw and slowly stood up on his feet, reaching out to the wall on his left for purchase, but only managed to wobble and press his weight against it, completely forgetting about his now…amputated arm. He bit down on his tongue hard, muffling a scream as his amputated arm was pressed against the wall accidentally.

He stumbled and crushed down onto the ground, vision going foggy from the blinding pain and unshed tears that threatened to fall. His breath was coming out in short pants, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Jesse coughed and tried to slowly stand back up again. Then, with slow, short steps he made his way towards the bathroom. When he reached it, he sat on the edge of the tub and grabbed the roll of bandages that was placed on the sink.

He let out a shaky breath and started unrolling the bandages around his left arm. As the wound was revealed, he cringed and gagged as he finally saw it with his own eyes.

The bone was sticking out, sharp edges of it sticking out, the tissue around it dark and red, sizzled, blood vessels and muscles edges visible but cauterized. If he didn’t get professional treatment soon, his wound was bound to get infected.

He carefully, but as quickly as possible rolled the new set of bandage around it, flinching and hissing in pain as it touched and prodded against his exposed bone and muscle.

When he was finished, he sagged against the wall next to him, panting heavily, sweating buckets. Slowly, he stood up and walked out of the bathroom and into the room. As he was heading to the door, he noticed a black coat on the bed. He walked to it and picked it up.

This was way too small to be his—

His eyes slightly widened as the realization dawned on his face. Then, he draped it over him, struggling with one arm, but in the end, he succeeded and headed towards the door.

He patted his right leg, only to find its hostler empty, with no peacekeeper to be found. His heart almost jumped out of his chest, throat closing.

_No._

Where had he lost it? Did that girl take it? No. No, no, he didn’t see it on her. Then where was it? Was it possible that he left it behind at Hanamura?

He let out a heavy sigh and banged his head against the door. He remembered now, where he had left it. It was as he was running, he happened to be holding his peacekeeper with his left hand and it was at that moment that his arm got…cut that it dropped on the ground, forgotten.

He groaned and banged his head again.

“Fuckin’ idiot, stupid, god fuckin’ _dammit_.”

He obviously couldn’t go back in the condition he was in, he wasn’t exactly suicidal. His only hope was that either Gabriel or Genji found it.

Fuck. Gabe and Genji. They must think he was dead. He ran his hand over his face and opened the door, heading down the hallway and stairs and out of the motel. He clutched the coat close to him, covering his severed arm and searched for the closest telephone booth.

As soon as he spotted one, he jogged up to it and placed the few coins he had in his back pocket, thank god for that. Jesse knew that Gabe had the coms off and it would be impossible to find them, so instead, he called back at the Overwatch HQ, the immediate line to the medical ward.

Thank god that they had different lines for every block, ‘cause he definitely did not want to deal with an angry Commander Morrison or Captain Amari. Although, an angry Angela could be quite scary too. He only hoped that the word hadn’t gone to them yet.

Jesse waited as the phone was ringing, tapping his foot restlessly against the ground, glancing left and right.

_“This is Doctor Angela Ziegler speaking, how may I assist you today?”_

He perked up at Angela’s voice finally connecting through and let out a nervous chuckle, “Howdy, Angela, it’s truly such a blessin’ to be hearin’ your voice so soon—“

_“Jesse.”_ He thickly swallowed as Angela’s tone was firm, _“What did you do, Jesse? And why are you calling me through an anonymous number? Where are—“_

He sighed and rested his head against the glass behind him, “Listen, it’s— it’s no big deal, yeah? I just need you to contact Gabe and tell him that I’ll need a ride at, uh…”

He raised his head and looked around himself at the village he was in.

“Where the fuck is this place…” he muttered under his breath, but of course Angela heard it.

_“What do you mean where…oh my god, Jesse, what happened to you? What about the others? Are they okay? Are you—“_

“No, no, don’t worry, everything’s fine, the others are okay and I’m…” he slightly paused and glanced down at his left arm, or rather, what was left of it, “I’m good, I’ll live, nothin’ serious. Hey, you think you can track down the line of this call and inform Gabe about it so they can come and pick me up?”

For a while, there was silence from the other end and Jesse was starting to get really worried.

“Angela? You still with me? What—“

_“I found out your location and send an emergency message to Commander Reyes, I’m sure he’ll be there as soon as he can but what…are you really okay?”_

He let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes, “Well, I…if I’m bein’ honest an’ all, not really, Angela, I’m—“

Then, the call ended and only beeping could be heard from the phone.

“Angela? Can you hear me? Fuck,” he slammed the phone back to its hostler and left the telephone booth, heading towards the closest bench.

He sat down and leaned back, staring at the blue sky. Thankfully, this village seemed to be almost deserted, so it wouldn’t be such a problem for his team to come and pick him up. Now the only thing he had to do was wait.

And wait he did, for several hours and had fallen asleep at some point. Suddenly, a loud sound stirred him awake and shot up from the bench, looking cautiously around him. He realized that it was already nighttime, so he must have been waiting longer than he had anticipated. His eyes finally landed on the familiar aircraft which they came with.

Jesse’s breath hitched into his throat and clutched the coat closer to him as the doors opened, revealing Gabriel, Genji, and Moira.

A wobbly smile formed on his lips and staggered as he took a step forward, finally realizing how exhausted he was. He tipped his hat and nervously chuckled as they came closer and could clearly see Gabriel’s furious expression. Moira was as impassive as ever and Genji was…glaring at him.

His eyes lingered on Genji and realized that his eyes had dark circles underneath and looked worn out.

Well, that was a first. Jesse was almost sure that Genji wouldn’t even care about him, as he rarely showed any emotion.

“So, uh, what brings you lot to these places? I—“

“Jesse.”

He thickly swallowed and turned his eyes back to Gabriel, the glare he was giving him screaming _danger_.

“Well, Angela did say that this was an emergency and that you were hurt, but I seriously can’t see what the fuss was all about,” Moira commented, folding her arms over her chest as she studied him from head to toe.

“Well, um, there might have been a…complication, but it’s taken care of, so you don’t need to worry, I’m perfectly fine—“

“Jesse, drop the coat.”

That was, to his surprise, Genji’s voice and turned towards him only to find him glaring at the spot of his left arm.

Jesse let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed the coat and took it off his shoulders, holding it into his right hand, revealing the bandaged stud that was left in its wake. He heard a couple of gasps and let out a watery chuckle, turning his head up to look at them.

“A-At least…at least it wasn’t my right arm, right? I can still be in this team, _right_?” his voice cracked and choked back a sob, legs shaking as he fell down on his knees.

Immediately, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, holding him up and latched onto Gabriel’s shoulder with his only hand, burying his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck.

“M’sorry…lo siento, por favor déjame quedarme, I won’t do that again…lo siento…” he whispered under his breath, again and again until exhaustion took over him, fading into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

February

When Jesse regained consciousness again he found himself into the medical ward of the Overwatch HQ back in Switzerland. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand over his face. Suddenly, he realized that the constant prickling pain on his amputated arm was gone and glanced down at it, looking at the new set of bandages.

“You should thank Doctor Ziegler for that, if it wasn’t for her, your wound would have probably gotten infected and died.”

He turned his voice towards the source of voice, eyes falling upon Genji who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

“Yeah, guess I should thank her when she comes to check in…” he agreed and then averted his eyes, guilt overtaking him.

“I’m sorry about what I pulled back there, when we were talking through the coms, I…I just didn’t want any of you to get hurt, is all.”

He remembers quite well how he screamed and begged them not to come, that it was futile, that he was already a goner, to abandon him and leave him behind, ‘cause he would only have been a liability to them.

Genji just hummed as Jesse briefly closed his eyes, “Look, I really am—“

His breath hitched inside his throat as he felt a sharp blade against his neck sliding gently up and down.

“Is this what you really want? Because all you have to do is ask and I will deliver it, _Jesse_.”

He gulped, his Adam's apple applying more pressure against the blade. Then, the flat surface of it was positioned under his chin and slowly lifted it up, forcing him to look straight into Genji’s red eyes.

“Answer the question.”

The more he gazed in Genji’s eyes, the more he realized the…vulnerability that there was underneath the façade.

“No, it’s not, darlin’.”

Genji applied the tiniest of pressure on the blade, as a warning.

“Then you better make sure not to pull something like that ever again.” He stated heatedly and backed away, walking out of the door and disappearing from his sight.

Jesse lifted his shaky right hand and rubbed his neck, heart pounding loud against his chest, feeling hot all of a sudden.

After a few minutes of complete silence, he smacked his forehead with his right hand.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> lo siento: i'm sorry  
> por favor déjame quedarme: please let me stay
> 
> (I took the translations from google translate, so they're probably wrong.)


End file.
